Talk:Having Tens of Fun!/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:F0A8:B17D:F419:4191-20171002005500
?! Daniel3 months ago?!m﻿Reply Sydney Hamilton1 month ago49:23 Boomer Will Live﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrmoqLQusLPNgwE6wWKOGlQ Patty D'Andrea1 month agoDz﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6a6N9FMhUZY_z85jLdPKzg Ben Hofmann1 month agoMy old babysitter rip ame use to show me this all the time i wanted to eat do's cookies so bad ��﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvlxwlNg-857YYfBMt1q-HA Andrew Gamblin1 month agopop L lL) 1 sad p﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4MJIzVCmTv9kAKYxHYr8hA Ben Jeremiah1 month agoIts been 16 years since i haven't watched this. Its so nostalgic seeing this again. I still remember several scenes. Lol﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPb556b1K2JXQHITp2JKDGQ E M1 month agoI love you barney for in my ❤﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8nZmXq0ehQEeAyTvpe6WCw Karla Aceves1 month agoQ﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXuECkbnDV_O266ugG-yxhA Precious Angela Tan1 month agoO﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/nelsonfamily0523 nelsonfamily05232 months agoI watched this when I was a toddler now I'm 12﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtOKWq8KIIbhhrdOBZpLlhA ryan swanson2 months agoTake cover 17:22﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/davidoliver2009 LightingDesk2 months agoThat was a weird intro lol﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCF2QSzMLrXTpnwKr6_3OZdQ prince perez2 months ago,q﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCt0pmvsZ-DcqJdp-u7QxxUA vishnu govender2 months agoF﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoPkSKLzPELFp-iactnOQUQ maria valdez2 months agoT﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCz1JxLjoUCPw75nqxZAgFjw Rabbiya Shah2 months agoDxd﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGHl_YSnHZIAlKUZyHaUxbQ Aaron McShane2 months agoi love barney﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5F6HB88LX2qJeX0JvXRdgQ Ellen Witham2 months agoThe only﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSQI03hBOoM1Ew8ccNhvvrg nick cullen2 months agoThis is By Far The Best Barney Video﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXCeovSANYxustvBR8oeBvA ritienne goodrum2 months agos﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC63mZChm3SLXmfYz_BWJgsA Barbara M.C Lujan3 months agoIt﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEJ1pWV8FOkRjdwOn4mqwJg Szsf Cervantes3 months agovbbhtbb﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/659elcid Pascual hernandez3 months agoOk K O ioppjiojuo﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLzArh9WsGiNUcDyfc79ldg Dr 90s3 months agoI Still Bear better Than Barney or Big Bird. The Only Reason I Ever Came to Barney's House was to Take My Vacuum Cleaner he Stole.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOO3Jsv84VnC_fRB9Pj-0-g Ana Garcia3 months agoLIup.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSEf0RmftNShtOAeq_JYr3A Bridgette Smith3 months agoBarney was a good show every since I was a kid but Bareny is gay now.﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCgYBWnzHQTJ_oXTINtmgEA juan Diez3 months agonvblq﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCynFanhdv8yKbQd86m0odpA ?! Daniel3 months ago?!m﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeGisNIg_dhqKPmQf3nSaWg Dreams Don't Come True3 months agoso... we srsly don't get to visit the rest of the house??����������������﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeGisNIg_dhqKPmQf3nSaWg Dreams Don't Come True3 months agoWho calls themselves professer TINKERPUTT??﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeGisNIg_dhqKPmQf3nSaWg Dreams Don't Come True3 months agoWho calls themselves professer TINKERPUTT?????﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbVGBa6RaGcgjuLpC3S1Snw Patricia Sanchez3 months agobro so much memories I STILL LOVE BARNEY��﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLzArh9WsGiNUcDyfc79ldg Dr 90s3 months agoThe Only Reason I Visited Barney is Because he Stole Bear's Vacuum Cleaner and I Had To Get It Back.﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/user/CmanandJBird12 CmanandJBird124 months agoYes﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTgDhO0_b24tfiIYs6rZ_MQ Kish Matunog4 months agoOne time i made barneys house and it was messy house but its still childhood until house﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZoinJvmSmLqGFbtLLBqqeQ Adewale Onabanjo5 months agoQ﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-RshvHfRIWei8XF-u6juEQ Heroine Reychelle Moya 5375 months agothis video sure brings back memories﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdNwW1J9pcn--Sjoxbytq6w Carlos Gonzalez5 months agolets all rack a fat ass fucking line of pure coke ?!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months ago��﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoBook﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoComputer﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoTelephone﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoPlayroom﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoBaby Bop﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoBarney﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoTable﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoChair﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoCup﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoBowl﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVOJaACgUaBwrxRtulLAfYA vhsman lyric5 months agoI WISH ME AND LEXI WOULD LIVE IN BARNEY'S HOUSE﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/user/neoadvisory Yoshi&BJFanatic 2017 ADCP6 months ago34:26 Awww﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/neoadvisory Yoshi&BJFanatic 2017 ADCP6 months ago7:33 DON'T YOU EVER THERE! WORMY FRIENDS IS BEHIND THIS DOOR!!!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/bolera2124 Arlene Fabular6 months agoDying my life and﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/neoadvisory Yoshi&BJFanatic 2017 ADCP6 months agoHe breaks the fourth wall everytime﻿Reply View all 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmR8lH6aff8NGaO0Di9ngIw Astoria Carson6 months agoI love Jill﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCilcLr48VwzHVf3-quyfuAA sorry fan video animator master 20176 months ago:)﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcGbDJfhhBc3RDe-TajY8ug Gaby and Jose show6 months agocupcake gaby beautifu I was﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcPki98HRZpb_WPTozuUQPg Marty Martinez7 months agofor future reference I'm starting to realize after all these years just the beginning of this is kinda a spoiler to people who hasn't seen this﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYJBqDUMttmcaPRRscWq34Q Luqs Games7 months agoVv﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnMozKV5fptNSFtBH6ZrODA Katrina Farias-Bissonnette7 months agoI remember this <3 I loved this movie. I still have the video cassette somewhere. I wanted to go to Barney's house so bad!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2LEw-nyDqh0Vnpjdti668Q Sophia Mudd7 months agoThat video was the first to use season 7 instrumental soundfonts for the BGM and songs.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsloDef7_UGqerIwPuzO_yg kevin Medas7 months agonj﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTAS0xy9Kp77fwMcx-_9GsQ Altairanimations7 months agoThat is a moo moo cloc﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT5vcOl7gYFJz2ZZynjnmMg Jamari Goree7 months agoLisa Davis I love Barney too﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi7 months agofind attached herewith for a good day﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi7 months agothank you for your time﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4CpTIirnKQTlQ4QKWMQvmg tiffany butcher7 months agomy favourite one :)﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5U4Ix3TGgv5nK5byg05h1g Spencer Lavway8 months agoand I didn't know that barney have a vacuum cleaner﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5U4Ix3TGgv5nK5byg05h1g Spencer Lavway8 months agoI wonder why bj hates the vacuum cleaner﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkaPB2Gv0IFE-u1bripvDSg arthur ames7 months agoSpencer Lavway meme. D d. Sqd occidiss﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/C08U30B1993A batiesny7 months agoSpencer Lavway ol V. Add.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/Becky25270 Becky Raynor8 months agoIt's awsome. Barney has a house how does he pay rent﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCukFON2Y0q6UGza1-IfZpuQ hailey Hansford8 months agoCool Barney﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChiOrl-6HLplfgXVhLldNDw Meshiel salado8 months agoIdol ko si barney﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-519FdmR7aq9dKArI84pvA Hades Elemental8 months ago17:21 Barney Covers Baby Bop's Nose.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVRbmGoWch5vh740mJsVTxQ Angie Kiper8 months agoI couldn't believe that Barney's friends meeting you﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgtv80MRXAh5orh4038HK7A Wendie Steinhour8 months agodaffy 's singing﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/urantiruslan urantiruslan8 months agoBarneys a pedifile﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCirtYW7jFq2w0z-QCBCn_VQ Fg Mg9 months ago- 057tomorrow m 57`058watt 60500515700115iq 8' i9 barney teddy 04t00 athouba athouba﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpVvrhAtOqfazidv5bZ84Lg Viridiana Mendoza9 months agoSubtitulada porfavor����﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi9 months agoMaria﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi9 months agoZach﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi9 months agoI am looking for a few days ago and I will be a good day I will try again and I will be a good time﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi9 months agoRachel I hope you are doing great weekend﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi9 months agoLori﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi9 months agookay﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi9 months agoLA County﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi9 months agothank you very soon﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi9 months agosweetie pie and ice cream﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster799 months agoI Wish They Would bring back the old barney bj baby bop coustumes 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 and make riff voice not as a smoke desctrem bob west elvis would do barney's voice make bj sort of smart and clever and sensibility he not dissaponited﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster799 months agoI Wish They bring back the school sets tree house sets and keep the barney's house﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI Wish They Would make barney and friends ages 7to9 beloved by children if their parents﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos10 months agoseason 13 2003﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2bm4HXxbPWAVm_BSpp92hw Guyana Youtuder10 months agoGreat﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRccsc0x9dgfZ4YIFFWVCeA Joel Capitan10 months ago79﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/MrTog69 MrTog6910 months ago Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi10 months agoThank you are doing﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi10 months agoI am going﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi10 months agoThank you﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi10 months agosee﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi10 months agoLori﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM36bVfEKIv_Xjt6Ntt-OWg Vernita Grant10 months agoring around the Rose﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK40hkBBeb-VqG9-RJWB2dg Georel Marquez10 months agohi there are no longer in use by any chance you have a great time and consideration of﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjd0DL3ANin_NZ79IB9mKCQ Xiao Jiang11 months agoJack and gel﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwVydpvQr6lBYDYcKq32r-g John C Cerar11 months agoXiao Jiang k﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTFS-jnHZgbsze_39uJSGRg Reem Hasan1 month agoXiao Jiang﻿Reply Autoplay Up next *Barney's Pajama Party 2001Yonden And The Cool Frank's3,287,386 views51:35 ---- SHOW MORE*13:57The best TV antenna for wher...Adby Peter Carcione8,281 views× *Barney Home Video: What a World We Share (1999) [DVD VersionVideoStationBRNY4,604,606 views]53:02 *Barney - Let's Play Schoolkids zoo6,278,538 views49:06 *Barney - Halloween Partykids zoo4,994,354 views50:27 *Barney's Night Before Christmas ( DVD Version )vhsman lyric6,508,712 views56:26 *Barney - Let's Go To The Zookids zoo19,965,850 views48:20 *Here Come The Teletubbies and Dance With The Teletubbies (2000 UK DVD)NostalgiaDude19987,041,910 views1:54:37 *Come On Over To Barney's House (2000/VHS)Bultum20002,282,129 views59:41 *Barney: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996)justimaginebarney7,990,833 views44:34 *Barney's Beach Party (2002)Bultum2000525,854 views45:30 *Barney - Land of Make Believekids zoo2,166,851 views53:57 *Barney's Imagination Island: The Movie (1994 / 2010)Bultum2000620,026 views47:28 *Barney Big World Adventure the MovieMarYza20089,526,185 views59:29 *Barney: Let's Make MusicI Love Toys Fun & Games949,011 views50:03 *Animal ABCskids zoo37,242,994 views55:38 *Sing & Dance Barneykids zoo168,065,924 views54:04 *Barney's Musical Castle (2001)Bultum2000343,668 views1:04:08 *Elmo's Amazing Alphabet Race | Full EpisodeSesame Street3,702,297 views57:30 *Barney - Full Episode CompilationBarney478,709 views2:06:33 *Barney - I Can Do Itkids zoo10,310,776 views57:44 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeGisNIg_dhqKPmQf3nSaWg Dreams Don't Come True3 months agoso... we srsly don't get to visit the rest of the house??����������������﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeGisNIg_dhqKPmQf3nSaWg Dreams Don't Come True3 months agoWho calls themselves professer TINKERPUTT??﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeGisNIg_dhqKPmQf3nSaWg Dreams Don't Come True3 months agoWho calls themselves professer TINKERPUTT?????﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbVGBa6RaGcgjuLpC3S1Snw Patricia Sanchez3 months agobro so much memories I STILL LOVE BARNEY��﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLzArh9WsGiNUcDyfc79ldg Dr 90s3 months agoThe Only Reason I Visited Barney is Because he Stole Bear's Vacuum Cleaner and I Had To Get It Back.﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/user/CmanandJBird12 CmanandJBird124 months agoYes﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTgDhO0_b24tfiIYs6rZ_MQ Kish Matunog4 months agoOne time i made barneys house and it was messy house but its still childhood until house﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZoinJvmSmLqGFbtLLBqqeQ Adewale Onabanjo5 months agoQ﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-RshvHfRIWei8XF-u6juEQ Heroine Reychelle Moya 5375 months agothis video sure brings back memories﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdNwW1J9pcn--Sjoxbytq6w Carlos Gonzalez5 months agolets all rack a fat ass fucking line of pure coke ?!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months ago��﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoBook﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoComputer﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoTelephone﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoPlayroom﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoBaby Bop﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoBarney﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoTable﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoChair﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoCup﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelromano68 Michael Romano5 months agoBowl﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVOJaACgUaBwrxRtulLAfYA vhsman lyric5 months agoI WISH ME AND LEXI WOULD LIVE IN BARNEY'S HOUSE﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/user/neoadvisory Yoshi&BJFanatic 2017 ADCP6 months ago34:26 Awww﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/neoadvisory Yoshi&BJFanatic 2017 ADCP6 months ago7:33 DON'T YOU EVER THERE! WORMY FRIENDS IS BEHIND THIS DOOR!!!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/bolera2124 Arlene Fabular6 months agoDying my life and﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/neoadvisory Yoshi&BJFanatic 2017 ADCP6 months agoHe breaks the fourth wall everytime﻿Reply View all 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmR8lH6aff8NGaO0Di9ngIw Astoria Carson6 months agoI love Jill﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCilcLr48VwzHVf3-quyfuAA sorry fan video animator master 20176 months ago:)﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcGbDJfhhBc3RDe-TajY8ug Gaby and Jose show6 months agocupcake gaby beautifu I was﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcPki98HRZpb_WPTozuUQPg Marty Martinez7 months agofor future reference I'm starting to realize after all these years just the beginning of this is kinda a spoiler to people who hasn't seen this﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYJBqDUMttmcaPRRscWq34Q Luqs Games7 months agoVv﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnMozKV5fptNSFtBH6ZrODA Katrina Farias-Bissonnette7 months agoI remember this <3 I loved this movie. I still have the video cassette somewhere. I wanted to go to Barney's house so bad!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2LEw-nyDqh0Vnpjdti668Q Sophia Mudd7 months agoThat video was the first to use season 7 instrumental soundfonts for the BGM and songs.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsloDef7_UGqerIwPuzO_yg kevin Medas7 months agonj﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTAS0xy9Kp77fwMcx-_9GsQ Altairanimations7 months agoThat is a moo moo cloc﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT5vcOl7gYFJz2ZZynjnmMg Jamari Goree7 months agoLisa Davis I love Barney too﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi7 months agofind attached herewith for a good day﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB9W8CK3O9bk1FRLHgp9daQ Rachel Levi7 months agothank you for your time﻿